Daily Life for an Alien!
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack has been exiled to Earth and has to live like a normal school student. Will he be able to do this, and suppress the will to use his powers which he still has? Set in the Whoniverse because of several Doctor Who references. Set before Jack met Mike, and When he had the Type 41 crystal ship. Rated T for Strong Language, And occasional Violence. What? It's school life after all!
1. Day 1

**AN-This is basically my life but with my OC instead, Complete with my brother and Sister. Anyways, this is my first story that doesn't fit into any of the categories listed in my Profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: School and Weird Occurances**

* * *

Coming back from school after a hard (Well, I say hard) days of work, And then My adoptive mother asks me how the day actually was "Fine" I would say; and then it would be up to my room to work on some sort of mechanic project, Which my Adoptive sister would call me a complete weirdo for, Yeah, She doesn't even understand what the machine is, And Riki, My brother would come in wondering what weird and wonderful delights I had for him, This time the device being from My home planet.

I disabled the perception filter around the room, and settled down at the console. I was recently exiled for crashing in the High councils Office back on Hyperon, so I had to live on a crippled Crystal Ship on Earth for a Long 20 years. It was a type 41, and I recently updated the theme from Spartan to Holosphere. I was over 200 years old, and they had Deaged my body physically to look like a 13 year old. I was a lean lad, With a skinny body, and decently sized muscles, I still had my Hyper energy thankfully, But they disabled my Vortex Vapour ability, Because that would allow me to Time travel.

It was around 8'30PM and it was the time that Riki would come in, Shala was in first and she was on her phone. Mum was sat on the sofa on _Candy Crush Saga_ Which I really did like playing, These Humans were so imaginative. Alan, Mum's fiance was on the computer at the back of the room, And when Riki came in, he asked me to come into his room, I complied and Riki was the only one who sort of knew about my Hyper Powers, I was messing around with the energy, Alternatively Making my hand fume with energy, to making it shimmer in a soft glow. I sighed "School is so boring" I told Riki, He was revising for an exam, since he was doing his GCSE's, "Well, You're learning things. Isn't that good?" He asked, and I shook my head "I already know that stuff. I have Exeptional Performance for pretty much everything apart from RE. Never understood that crap, Why can't they see that the Big Bang created everything? the whole thing about God making the Earth and everything in it is bullshit, and you know it" I rambled, he set down his book and paused whatever he was watching, "well, there's bound to be something you enjoy" Riki told me and I nodded.

We chatted and played on the Xbox, (Another good creation from the Humans) and Mum told us to go to bed, We agreed and I went back up to my room/Crystal Ship.

In the Morning, Alan came in asking us to get up, I sighed and when he was gone, Turned the Perception filter off, Revealing the interior, I went up to the canteen and chose a Rejuvenation drink, I drank it, and I was fully aware and awake, I pulled on the Stupid looking Uniform, and went downstairs. Riki was downstairs sorting through the papers with Alan, and I said hi to them, They turned and smiled, well, Alan did, and I got my shoes on.

We got into the car (Which travels EXTREMELY slow may I add) and Alan drove us out of the driveway, and we headed off on Riki's Paper-Route. It was a routine of him getting out of the car and jogging towards a house and then getting back in and me occasionally getting out and Running as slow as I possibly could without annoying Alan, and when we were done, It was 7'27.

After working on the machine which had been worked on consistently, Riki called and we had to walk and catch the bus, We took a Bennetts bus to St Peter's High School, I'd rather leave the religous word out, and started on the journey there, I sat next to a Kid named Callum, Someone who I've been friends with since Year 7, We talked a little bit, and once we were at the school, we got off the bus.

I walked up the stairs to the main hall, which was by the Maths block, and I stood still ignoring everyone for the 15 minutes I had left. Most people would look at me as if I had no friends, But in reality, I just liked to be on my own, keeping to myself, not bothering anyone.

I saw my form teacher, Mr Kelton, walk into the Maths block, and I followed behind the receding students, We walked into a classroom which was as generic as you could get, Two whiteboards, A Smart board, and several pieces of work plastered around the classroom. Mr Kelton Recited a Prayer, Which I blanked out, and Then we were allowed to sit down.

I was on a table with a small kid, He had blonde hair, A spotty face, and blue eyes, He was very skinny and had quite a bad tan (The arms were only done halfway), Next to him was a chubby kid, he had brown hair, Hazel eyes and a chubby face, He was on the larger side, and we sat talking occasionally, and me marking down what seemed to be random symbols, but was in fact, My native tongue.

The register was done next, and it had to be re-done because two kids named Nathan and Alage (Pronounced A-Large) kept on making silly remarks, We would be answering to our names with a Yes sir, and once it was done, We'd spend the next twenty minutes talking (It was a wednesday). Once Form period was over we went to our first lesson, Mine being History, Which I could teach better than the Teacher, and I trailed from Luke and William, (Or Fat-Will as I Nicknamed him) Hoping to get a few minutes thinking time before actually going to an inaccurate teaching class. I got there just as the class was going in and I rushed and sat at my seat, Being next to Luke, and settled down. My History book was a clusterfuck of corrections from me and scoldings from the teacher, Who was named Miss Bhayhiat. (Pronounced Miss Buy-at) She was generally pretty, Having jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, but she had an intimidating image about her, One that I noticed but shrugged off easily. She started the Teachings on Terrorism, and 9/11 and other sensitve things which I paid deep attention to, Thinking about IF it wasn't a fixed point in time, Or I wasn't stranded here, I could Prevent.

The lesson was once again wrong as wrong can be, But I wrote down my answers truthfully, and then once I was out of the classroom, I checked my timetable; Science next. One which I got in trouble a LOT. Once from actually touching Gamma radiation, and another for repeatedly not wearing safety goggles. We were testing The Metals today of the Periodic table, and I knew them off by hearts, Lithium, Sodium, Potassium, Rubideum, Caesium and Frankium.

We had a female teacher which I didn't know, but I noticed my other original Science teacher, Mr Roofe, sitting in a position for monitoring stuff. There was a large bowl of water and the respective bottles of the Periods of the Metals group.

We got told to put on goggles, Once again I ignored, Putting a protective Hyper shield around my eyes, The teacher immediately noticed my status without the goggles and insisted I put them on, I shook my head and the protective shield flashed a slight gold, and the teachers Eye's widened. She nodded and walked to the test area. She chose the Alkali metal; Magnesium and lit it with a match, It flared a blinding light, one which the Hyper shield cancelled out, and after a couple more seconds, The light dissipated, I walked forward, and touched it, It was quite warm (I had VERY high heat tolerence, so the heat didn't bother me much) Everyone just stared at me, and I looked back at them "What? A little heat never hurt anyone" I put the Magnesium down and walked back over to the crowd of people, A tall lad, He had green eyes, Brown hair and He was skinny, walked up to me "How did you do that?" He asked me, I shrugged "A couple of thousand degrees celsius never hurt anyone. I'm Just another one of those people with a high heat tolerance I suppose" I rambled confusing him, Well this was the thing, Hyperonians had very high temperature tolerance, as well as Low, and I'd only been to Earth 12 times, Most of them being with The Doctor, and I generally didn't like Humans.

The lesson went quite well, I accidentally destroyed the bowl with a clump of Caesium, and I got a Lunchtime Detention. Ah, Apparent vandalism in the name of science. I nodded and walked out with the rest of the students after the Tannoy announcement (Yes the school has those Things!) and we had a 30 minute break.

Break was pretty quiet, With the occasional Snarky remark from some Big shot teenagers, So I just ignored them. They started following me, and I started running, I whizzed by Luke with a streak of deep green and everyone stood watching my retreating form. Whoops, I used my speed in school(!)

After the break was over I had DT (Food Tech) and waited in line. This was another lesson that I got in trouble for, Mainly for not using the Oven gloves, But apart from that, I had the best understanding of food in the class. We were cooking Victoria sponge cake, And I had infused the self-raising flour with a bit of Hyper energy.

I clicked on my watch, And looked through the various contents which I had stored. These ranged from a Coffee table, A sofa (How'd that get in here?) and A bunch of frying pans. Once I got to the ingredients and the Cake Pans, I Pressed the accept button, A beam of cyan light shot towards the table and revealed the listed contents. Sarah Middlesburg, Unfortunately like me, The buttmonkey of the class stared at me, I shrugged and returned to what I was doing.

I greased the Cake tins with margarine, and Then grabbed a mixing bowl. I plopped the rest of the marg in it, And added the normal Sugar. I stirred it until it became nice and fluffy, which didn't take too long, and then Got a smaller bowl and selected the frozen (In time that is) Eggs and when they were out of the blue beam, They dropped into the mixture. After the third egg, The mixture became lumpy, and I kept stirring, The consistency went up considerably, and then I calculated half of the mixture and added it to the Cake tins. After spreading it around evenly, I placed it in the oven, and went to start on the fillings and toppings.

For the fillings it was Jam and Buttercream Icing. Hyperonian sugar wasn't too different from Icing sugar, Only it caused the Mixture to glow a slight gold, I added in my Native sugar and started stirring until it became fluffy and Glow-y. Our teacher, Mrs Lawton (What a stupid name) noticed this and came over, She questioned the Sugar and I told her it was an experiment that i made, I gave her a sample of it, and she nodded "It tastes really nice!" She told me, I smiled and went back to the other stuff I had to do.

I had five minutes before I had to get the cake out of the Oven, So I Used this time to start making the Cherry Icing, It came out a deep crimson red, and I liked it. The Colour of the Gallifreyian grass...My time sense told me I had ten seconds and I rushed to the Oven, and covering my hands with the protective Synthesis energy, I grabbed the cake tins and rushed over to the table, Everyone looked at the display in awe and I noticed that the cake was sparkling, "Do you like it then?" I asked, The people who liked me complimented me, but the others just called it a stupid display, and childish. I almost blurted out that I was over 200 years older than him!

After I spread the Buttercream Icing into the cake, I. put the Jam on the other piece, I pushed down smelting them together and started working on the topping of the cake. I took a spatula and started spreading the icing on top of the cake, The icing was quite thick so it didn't drip down the sides, Once it was done then I started adding on some popping candy, Chocolate drops and other sorts of sweets on top of the icing, I got told that we only had five minutes so I placed the cake in the tin again, and covered it in cling-film, Then I opened up a memory slot to place the cake in, Then a red beam shot towards the cake and it froze in my watch.

I sprayed the Table with detergent varied water hyper energy and it cleaned the table with ease, Once it had gotten off all the stubborn stains, I then dried it with the snap of my fingers, The teacher was about to come over and question what I was doing but then I started brushing the table with a tea-towel and the whole fiasco was forgotten.

Once the time was up the Tannoy came on once again, Giving us notices and the Angelus as well as the grace before meals. I was ignoring most of the notices, and I started washing up shooting the water lazily from my hands, Once that was done I snapped my fingers and the stuff dried. I felt a hand grab me, and I looked up "...Supposed to be paying attention to Mr Rush" Mrs Lawton was saying, I sighed and stopped what I was doing.

After the notices and A lecture from Mrs Lawton, I was free to go for lunch, I walked out of the classroom and waited in line to get myself a Baguette, There were only cheese and Mayp Baguettes at the Baguette bar and I grabbed one, I also took a cookie and then placed my thumb onto the Scanner (Yeah the whole Cashless scheme thing, It's BS that's what it is.) and the teacher behind it gave a nod, I walked off with the food and Started munching on the cookie.

Once I was behind the Bike sheds, I produced My wings and started casually flying around Gloucester (Casually was 400 MPH) And after fifteen laps, I settled back down and diminished my wings again, They disappeared in a golden cloud of dust.

I Had Art next, and I ran, unfortunately producing a Sonic Boom, and shot past the Art block, I drifted around the History foyer, and once I had killed the speed, skidded to Art Four. Megan and Sarah were already there, As well as Someone named Josh, He was ginger had bright eyes, and was quite tall. Our Art teacher, Mrs Cook, Came and ushered us into the classroom, and We sat down at the table, Today I had to finish a detailed picture of a camera, Which was supposed to be done at several angles, and I started, adding shading to the already finished first and second angles. The third and forth got shaded too and I then started on the Sixth and final angle.

I inspected the lense of the camera, scrutinising every bit of it's structure, after memorising it I started sketching the lense, It took me quite a while (20 minutes) to finish the final angle and It looked like a sixth forms art piece. (Nah, I learned how to draw on Hyperon, and I got a Triple Alpha in Art and Picture studies).

After everyone had finished their picture, they were allowed to create their own characters with some play-doh, and I grabbed a Cyan pot of it, I started sculpting it and I came up with a Wisp (Yeah they're real. SEGA was onto something there, With _Sonic Colours,_ _Sonic Generations _And _Sonic Lost world._) I gave it to the teacher and she thought it was cute (They generally are) and I placed it into the drawer.

My final lesson was the big bullshitter itself, RE. I walked to the lesson and waited for our RE teacher Mrs Eakin. She was quite nice, but she wasn't happy with my work, So I had to always stay at Break or Lunch time to finish or redo some of the pieces of work. Todays lesson was about Juno and the Sanctity of Life. We were asked to recall what this meant but as per usual with this lesson, I didn't pay attention, I just sat playing with my Hyper Energy. After a brief scalding and a bit of damage due to the surprise I got from the shout, This caused Harry Burns To fall of his chair (I hit one of the Chair legs) and Me to snort.

The Movie was pretty weird, This was what I got from the storyline: _Juno, A 16-year-old-girl Gets herself pregnant and now has to deal with the problems of being a teenaged mother, Or she could just juggle the options of Abortion or Adoption and she gets picked on because other people are just sadist bastards, and She has to deal with her PARENTS insults too. _That's all I got from the film, and I just think the Jokes were cringeworthy.

The End-of-day Tannoy came on and after a few more notices and one more god-awful prayer, we were free to go. I walked out of the classroom after being dismissed by the teacher and I started running down a road. I usually took a nice jog (At about 150MPH) back home, but today I just got onto the bus. Using my Psychic Paper, The bus driver let me on (I Didn't mention the flipping wait, For 10 minutes just for the bus to get from a stop that was a couple of hundred metres away!) and I sat at the end of the bus, Riki sitting by me.

When the bus started moving I started impatiently tapping my hands on My legs, Riki glared at me and I sheepishly smiled "Sorry, it's Just that the bus is So freaking slow!" I told him, Although I could just delve into my thoughts and block out the journey, I really didn't want to do that. Shala was sitting at the front of the bus.

After an agonizing wait, the bus stopped at the stop we were supposed to get off at. I walked to the shops and got out some more money which I'd saved. (For some reason I had over 150 grand in my watch) I got a couple of packets of sweets and a few cans of energy drink. I gave one to Riki and Shala, and I gulped mine, Once it was empty I waved to Riki "I'm Just gonna take a lap around the planet" I told him, he nodded and Shala looked at me as if I were nuts, I pulled my leg back and Bolted forward in a sonic boom, Leaving a Golden ring in my wake. I didn't see Riki's amused expression Or Shala's Gawping look.

When I got back (I'd been five minutes) I took off my shoes and headed upstairs. This was pretty much my daily life being Exiled.

* * *

**AN 2-Sorry it took so long to write, it's just there's been a LOT of problems recently. Schools finished for six weeks (YES!) so I have a bit more time to write, And I've been having problems regarding my family.**

**Now the reason why I've made Jack an exile in this storyline, Is to make This story work. So this was set when Jack was just over 200 and when he had a Type 41 Crystal Ship. (Read Jack's Background details on my profile). Mike isn't in this story at all, So sorry for my readers Who like Mike. Jack technically hasn't met him in this story.**

**Anyways The next chapter of the big rewind should be out soon, and this story hopefully should turn out as planned.  
Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	2. Day 2

**AN-This part of the story is regarding a time when I went to a Music show at school, So yeah, Jack plays a Song from _Night of Nights._ Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll put a link in the 2nd AN so you can find out how impossible it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Impossible ****Pianist**

* * *

The last few weeks were unbelievably dull, Riki had a few days where he would stay at his Girlfriends, And I would just stay in the Crystal ship doing Absolutely Jack-all. It was about five O'clock, So I took a couple of laps around the world, I could fly the Crystal Ship around the world, As long as I stayed in the atmosphere, But I just couldn't be bothered. It was a Type 41, It was old, They had Type 80's now, and These ones were starting to get decommissioned.

When Riki got home from his Girlfriends, We played a bit of Black ops II, and talked about how our days at school went, so I just told him the Quote un Quote, Bad things I got up to in school, Not having my safety goggles on, Altering the History books, You know the usual. He told me to stop being idiotic and I went upstairs to my room.

Shala was singing again and I soundproofed the room to block out the agonizing noise of it. It was nearing 9'45, so I went into the Bathroom in the Crystal Ship and brushed my teeth, I put the Perception Filter back on, and Then went to sleep for the night. Mum came up soon to tell me to go to sleep but she was met with shock to find me asleep on the bed.

* * *

In the morning the same routine happened, I had to get a shower, Get dressed, Have Breakfast and a Revitalisation drink, And then it was off to school. First lesson today was English with Mr Mohammad, The only teacher who praised me for good work, And the only teacher who I thought as a Mate not a Tutor. We had Accents and Dialects today, and I showed him that I was able to understand a wide variety of Accents (Which I acted out) and then I showed him how I could alter my own Dialect.

After a terrible joke from Sam Dadge, The lesson was soon over and we had RE AGAIN.

You know the drill with RE Bullshit happens with me questioning the whole theory of God being real, I get a Breaktime Detention, and then I go Quiet. Yeah, I didn't want to spend a whole 100 minutes with her!

Next was the agonizing 20 minutes of listening to the teachers ramblings which I was Fortunate enough to be able to block out. After being dismissed, I walked to the next lesson; Maths, and we were learning about Factors, Which I was really good at. I managed to get the teacher to mess up a question which made me feel a bit smug, But I didn't show it. It was a Thursday, So Lunch time was As I said before; 100 minutes long. After the tannoy came on, We listened to the notices, and The Angelus (Which is still bullshit by the way!) and then we were dismissed.

I got myself a Baguette, And a bottle of Water, I gulped the water and walked off Out of the hall and into the school grounds. I went to the field where there was a game of football going on, I stored the Baguette in my watch; And Joined the game. I went on the blue team (Cos the names were SOOO imaginative!) and the game restarted, I tackled the opposition, and scored a goal, My tenants cheered me on and I managed to win the game as the whistle went signalling the end of lunchtime "Where'd you learn how to play mate?" A kid asked me, I shrugged "I dunno. I guess I just had skills which I was unaware of" And with one more High-five, I walked to the next lesson.

Music was next, and we got into the classroom, We got told to go down to the main hall, And when we got there several people were practising for...Something and I thought of something, "I'm gonna join them" I jabbed a thumb in the Direction of the practising students, Mike laughed "Nah, You won't. They arranged it!" He told me, I smiled "I'll prove it!" I walked off and the classmates at the table started banter about me.

I walked up to Miss Baker, And She caught sight of me "You should be sitting over there Jack!" She pointed over to where the sniggering table was, I shook my head "No, Madam. I was wondering if I could have a go for the concert tonight" I asked her, She shook her head, and I used I bit of Psychic insistance and she sighed "Ok, But only one go" She reluctantly told me, I smiled and climbed at the piano.

My mates looked at me in surprise, and I started on the song that I wanted to play, It started out slow, a nice calming tone, and then it started getting faster and containing more and more notes, I could see that my classmates were looking at me in shock, and the teacher smiled at me, I started dragging my fingers across the keyboard to gain the sound I wanted, and then I slowed down with the notes again, The notes became more abundant again, and after the brief breather, The notes started going bat-shit insane! I was dragging two fingers two ways and producing another beat with my other hand, Eventually the music slowed and stopped, And I got a huge applause as I finished, Shala walked in as the students were applauding and she looked at me with shock; I smiled and walked back Up to where Mike was sitting.

"How did you do that?" Everyone was asking me, And just as usual, I liked to be mysterious "Practise. Lots and Lots of practise." I told them. 15 minutes later I had to go because I had the dentist, And I couldn't really waste a good year of my life to just heal a couple of Cavities in my teeth, So I just agreed to the appointment. I climbed into the car and waved at Mum and Alan, they waved back and I got out again "Race you to the town!" I called, and Alan laughed "Oh you think I'm kidding do ya? Three, Two One!" I ran off leaving them in the dust, Alan's eyes widened and he sped after me, Lucky for him I placed a Perception Filter on the car persuading him To race me, I ran up the streets and Made it to the roundabout, I was at the other side when Alan caught up with me, I waved and started running backwards "Is that the fastest you can go?" I sneered and Alan revved the car up, We were pretty close so I did my big finale "It's been fun, But see you at the Dentist!" I called and left them in the golden ring of my Sonic Boom!

When they got to the waiting room of the dentist I indicated to my watch "About bloody time!" I told them, They were speechless and I smiled "I was always able to do that naturally. And I'm part of the Concert tonight" I told them, And they nodded. After another five minutes, It was time for my appointment, I was called in, And I complied, I put a Hyper shield around my gums, and I knew the dentist was gonna get a surprise from my fail-safe.

I conversed a little with them, and Then agreed to let them at their business of work, I laid back and opened my mouth, The dentist scanned my teeth with her mirror and the poked it with her prongy thing, After she was sure about it, She got a needle filled with a Numbing fluid, and injected it, immediately after my pores glowed a bright gold causing the Dentist to gasp a little, "Don't worry, It's just my immune system at work here. Now get the filling in please" I politely asked, And she complied, and started drilling at one of my teeth, My high pain resistance was doing it's job here, as I had no Numbing nullifying the pain.

After another 10 minutes the filling was done, And I reinforced it with Hyper Energy, I thanked the Dentist and swigged my mouth with the Mouthwash, I spat it into the sink next to the chair, and Then walked out. I smiled at Mum and Alan, and we arranged another appointment soon, and then we went off to ASDA to go home, As that's where Alan parked the car for some reason. When we got to the car there was a bit of ruckus trying to get out of the carpark because of the confusing as hell layout of it, Not to mention the stupid rules!.

When we got out, We started travelling back home, and when we got there, I asked Mum if I could go out, She agreed with me and I took the crystal ship, After flying through the skylight in my room. I took the My old ship for a ride after a long, long time, and gave her a chance to stretch her circuits after being squashed into my miniscule bedroom for several years.

After an Hour and a half, we had to leave because of the concert which the teacher told me to attend and play at, I told Shala this and she snorted, "At least it's better than your singing!" I Sniped, and walked up to get changed, I came down in a suit, which had a matching blue tie, Shala laughed, and I smiled "It's struck a chord then?" I asked, and I told mum I'd run to school, She agreed and I took the Perception filter off the car again, making Alan and mum more aware, and The car NOT near enough invisible.

When Shala asked to go to the shop, She asked me to come with her, I agreed after some reluctance, And when we got there she picked One heck of a time to meet up with her mates "SHALA! We've got to go!" I called, And she waved me off, I sighed and Ran and picked her up "Sorry; We don't have time!" I told her as she shouted and swung at me "And good evening to you too fellas" I told the three teenagers, and darted off in a blur of blue, Shala clung onto me as we made it back to the house in ten seconds flat.

I sighed and Apologized to Alan and Mum, And told her of Shala's plan of meeting up with her mates, Alan sighed and they ushered her into the car, I stretched my legs, and when Alan started the engine, Ran forward with a Sonic Boom. I managed to get to the school in twenty-three seconds flat. They took an Abysmal 20 minutes to get to school, and I waved to them and walked in with Shala, "How did you do that?" She asked, and I shrugged.

We practised our routines once more with me doing it in a separate room from everyone else, and when I went back out Riki and his Girlfriend were sitting in the chairs I waved at Riki and he waved back with a shocked expression on his face, I darted down, Appearing next to him "A piece of music got me an act in the concert" I explained, and they both nodded "I knew you'd try to get an act" Riki told me with a smirk, I nodded and ran back to the upper deck.

When Mum and Alan appeared, They were looking a little unhappy, I assume Riki didn't tell them that he was in the hall, And after the first and second acts, Moe, Jessica and someone else came in, Shala's act was in the forth position, and mine was at last. For short notice I assumed. The Concert went well, Willow Burden sung "I Dreamed a Dream" And there were several fantastic pieces on the Violin. Someone even impressed me for playing the ENTIRE Lord of the Rings theme.

After one last blooper and act, The first half was over, Moe and Jessica were gonna leave, but mum handed them a leaflet it said for the final act:  
_Jack Davison  
__Night of Nights Theme_

They looked at me and I smiled "I'd like it if you could stay!" I told them, and They nodded, I went up to the Pasta bar (Irony I know!) And bought myself an Ice cream, and Two more for Riki and Beth, I also got three Blueberry flavoured drinks, and after ten more minutes the break was over and the acts started up again.

There was a Talented Guitarist and a talented singer, A duo and someone who played two tasks at the same time. I was really impressed, and Willow came back on for another song, and after that was the second to last act, with another Guitarist and Singer, they were a duo I was guessing and once they were finished Dr Starki came on to the stage "And now for the final act; He impressed us at the last minute with his truly amazing piano skills; Jack Davison!" I blushed and walked onto the stage I stepped up to the Piano and cracked my hands, I started out how I did before, A soft tune to start with, and then the tune started getting more and more complex, and I started looking like I was mad, It started to form a brilliant tune though and after another 20 seconds I started dragging my fingers across the keyboard to get the tune I wanted, I repeated this process, and the I had to use two fingers to continuously press a key down, The same tune applied and I had my hands all over the keyboard, After another large section The tune relaxed for a couple of seconds before getting really complex, I had to drag my fingers two ways down the keyboard, and then it finished off with one more large note. Once it was finished everyone stood up and Riki smiled and clapped the loudest, I bowed and walked off the stage.

Shala looked at me in shock, She was obviously contemplating what I had just done, and then after Dr Starki announced that we could go, then everyone started filing out of the doors I walked up to Riki "Bloody hell, That one Is a hard one to pull off" I told him and he nodded "I didn't know you knew that song" He told me and we walked towards the car.

I asked Riki if he wanted to get home in less than thirty seconds and he agreed, He told me that he wanted to say goodbye to Beth first and I nodded. After she went I walked up to mum "Me and Riki are running home" I told her and after some chatting on how I'd be carrying Riki she reluctantly agreed. When Alan went up the road I waited until he was past the upper busstop, "Three..." I started, and picked Riki up "Two..." I looked at him "One...Ready?" I asked, and Riki smirked, I Copied his face and reared my leg back and Bursted forward in a Sonic Boom, We passed Alan as he was crossing the roundabout, I Pulled a face at Shala as we passed and I dashed towards Dad's.

It took me a matter of ten seconds to get to Morrisons and Then I walked into Morrisons to get myself a Drink. Lucky for me and Riki; The Shop closed at 10'00 and now it was 9'14. I grabbed some cherry drinks and scanned them, I put a two pound coin in and stored them in my watch; I then handed Riki one and we took a brief gulp of them, I picked Riki up again and we dashed home, As I got to the front door, I produced my wings and flew up to my bedrooms skylight where the Crystal Ship was, As we landed Riki sat down at the sofa where the books were. He knew that the Crystal Ship was here so he didn't care.

When Alan and Mum got home I put the Perception Filter on again and told Riki to go to his room, I followed him and we switched on Black Ops II. we started a

game of Zombies and got to round 3 as Alan came and checked on us "How'd you get in?" he asked, And I shrugged "You saw my speed, You figure it out" I told him and he closed the door and left us to it.

* * *

**AN 2-That's the second chapter complete! Now the Reason I may seem like a Dick towards Shala, Is because the whole rivalry thing is real in real life.**

**Now the link to Night of Nights theme: watch?v=P0FxZUrIB5M.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	3. Day 3

**AN-It's been ages since I've updated this story, But there has been a few reasons;**  
**One; Preparing for the most important year of my life, Hence the chapter title.**  
**Two; There has been a LOT of problems involving my family.**  
**And Three; Other stories, This one is more of a Hobby.**  
**Enjoy the next chapter! As it'll be God knows how long it takes to upload the next one...**

Today was the day I started GCSE's, Or the so called most important year of my life. Year, I've already been through 85 years of school, Starting from 10 and finishing at 95.

So yeah, I now live with my dad, Who knows that I'm an alien and prefer to spend my time in the Crystal Ship. I'm now 214, And it's one year closer to getting off this stupid planet. I could easily take the bus to school, But yeah, Running or Piloting the Crystal Ship to school sounds so much more appealing.

It was now 6'45AM, and I had 2 hours and 15 minutes to go until school started properly, So I started working on another project. The other ones were coming off as successes, But they weren't too efficient. I'm talking about Dimensional Engineering, I got a Triple Alpha plus for DE, As well as the Licience, so I could produce Dimensionally Transcendental products without getting into too much trouble. The six weeks that I had for Holiday went fast, I spent most of it Researching more about Religous Education, As I got the only D in my report card, Most of them being A*'s.

I hated to admit it, But it sucked that I felt the need to RESEARCH for a lesson which you probably won't even need when you're older. As you've probably gathered by now, I'm an Athiest, And I believe that God doesn't exist.

It's now 7'12AM, So 1 Hour and 48 Minutes to go...  
I spent the rest of my time Adding DE to my school bag, and succeeded with about 14 Minutes left. I started getting ready, Not having to wear the Green and Yellow Blazer anymore. Nope, Just a crested jumper. (Or sweater for my fellow Americans).

I bidded my father Farewell, and he waved to me, I started pressing switches on the console, and decided to land the Crystal Ship just outside of school. I then ran to the Maths Block, as I barely made it on time, I found , my fellow classmates, Luke Groves, William Baker, Nathan Bull and many others. William kept on going on about magic, So I smiled "I'll show you real Magic" I told him, and he looked at me in disbelief, I smiled "In the classroom" I told him.

Moments after we were listening to a prayer from our form tutor Mr Kelton. We had three periods in our form room, Which had changed from M5 to M7. When he'd finished, everyone started mucking about, William started showing some underwhelming magic tricks, so I sighed, "Here's my Magic trick" I said, and I raised my hand above the card, "I'll replace it" I warned him, And in a couple of seconds, The card disappeared in a cloud of Golden dust. He was left gawping, and I smiled "See, Real magic" I said, And he shut up.

Luke was pissing me off by touching my bag, The 14th time I sighed "Look do you want something?" I asked, He shook his head, "Then stop touching my bag" I asked him, and he left it, for five minutes that is "Look if you touch it again, I'll send you through the window" I threatened, He laughed nervously, and I sighed heavily.

A few minutes later, we had an introductory assembly. It was all the same thing, "Your Young adults now," "Act like year 10's, Not Year 8's or 13s" "This is your big chance".

After another ten minutes of the same mumbo-jumbo, We were allowed to go back to form base again, where we started messing around, I started playing around with my Hyper Energy, Careful to look around for the teacher this time (Because of what happened in RE before). The annoying thing was, That we had to go out AGAIN for a breaktime that lasted for about 20 Minutes. I started having a casual fly around, Keeping track of time with my Time-sense, And occasionally scaring someone with a fast fly-by. The victims tended to be Nathan or Alage.

The First lesson of the day was Citizenship. Well isn't that coincidental! anyways, What we had to do stuff about businesses. That was all I got from it, But we picked up a few good terms, Well for the rest of the others anyway, But for me, it was a natural language.

The lesson lasted for another 45 minutes and then at 12'20PM, The Tannoy came on. We said Angelus, and then the Grace before meals, and then we were allowed to go.

I walked down to the Baguette bar, and found tonnes of Baguettes on the bar, I picked my favourite variety, Cheese Salad. Believe it or not, Salad is good for Hyper energy production, Whilst the meat is good for Synthesis energy production, Yeah! Hyperonian biology!.

There was a good 75 Minutes of lunchtime left, So I started walking around aimlessly. I came along some teenagers, The same ones who tried following me the last time I saw them, and they repeated the process, They started following me so I scowled and turned "Do you want something? Or are you Gay?" I asked, One took a swing at me which I managed to dodge easily, They started surrounding me, And I watched them cautiously...I couldn't produce my Cosmic Wings, as we were halfway down the carpark, and people may see me. I Sighed "Must it come to this?" I asked, They took another swing and I took it as a yes, One of them scored a hit, which took the wind out of me, I sighed reluctent to fight but if they wanted to fight, a fight they were going to get.

I watched my attackers movements, Carefully charging up Hyper energy to use as a backup energy source, They took another swing at me, which I grabbed, I then proceeded to slam him to the ground, He grunted, and the other two looked at me in surprise, I then fired two consecutive Hyper Rays both scoring Direct hits with their targets, The person I slammed to the ground was already slowly getting back up, I decided to finish it, and Smashed into him with a Sonic Boom.

I was out of there in a flash, My chest was already bruising due to being the body of a Thirteen year old, I had blood on my hands though, so I needed to clean myself up, I Charged up some Disinfectant varied Water hyper energy, cleaning the blood off. Synthesis energy could handle the damage on my stomach and chest.

I had about 31 Minutes left, so I proceeded to explore the school, I came across several teachers, My ICT teacher Mrs Demetriou, My Food Tech teacher Mrs Lawton and My old history teacher Miss Bhayhiat. They asked how I was and I explained to them about the fight, and how I defended myself, I didn't explain the use of the Sonic Boom or Hyper Rays, That would get me expelled probably...

I had maths next, And my Maths teacher was Miss Adams, and we had a seating plan...I was sitting next to a kid named Matthew and a Girl named Lily. I didn't bother learning their surnames.

Whenever the teacher said something, I would counter it with an answer of my own, Which would elict some giggles from the people sitting next to me, We were back to basic Maths, Starting with Factors and Prime Factors. We had to work out how many triangles were on a diagram, The correct answer was 22, and I managed to get it in less than 15 seconds, and both Lily and Matt were surprised but amused at my answer. They find everything funny...

We were asked to write our names on our books, For obvious reasons, The form, Which were out of the word MIRACLES. M-I-R-S, Were in the RIMS form group. A-C-L-E, Were in the LACE form group. I was in the form of 10M. Year 10 and then M.

After we finished that, we were allowed to go to our final lesson of the day, which for me, was Art. When I got there, I had a teacher who I had in year 7, Mrs Russell-Smith. She was very familiar to me so I smiled for once.

What we had to do, was colour in the emblem of a rose with a ribbon on the front of it in. I started getting to work, Carefully colouring in the emblem, We had to put in either our first name or surname into the ribbon part, So I simply put Davison, as my Ribbon name. As it turned out, Our first subject or Unit as it was called, was about a Film/Musical/Drama named _West Side Story _A production My brother (Riki) Would be working on. What we were going to do, was build a Set/Costume/Prop for the show.

The time was nearing 15'24PM at this point in time, so we only had six minutes left of the first day of Year 10. We were asked if we wanted a Portfolio/Very large folder to take home with us, I gratefully accepted one, and we started packing our stuff away.

The tannoy came on and there were a couple of notices, I ignored them, and then it was the prayer: _Our Father who Art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy knigdom done, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven, Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive those who trespass against us, and Forgive us our trespasses, and lead us not into temptation, Amen._  
This was the only prayer I remotely paid attention to, So when we got told to go, I went. I started moving fast down the path, and when I walked up to the area where I parked the Crystal Ship, Which was disguised as a car, I started the Deatomisation process, and thus ended my first day in Year 10, Well, 366th day to be precise, Remember, I went through 85 years in the Academy.


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4: The trip to Cheltenham theatre**

It was two weeks into my GCSE's, I was the top of most of my choices (RE why are you compulsary?!) and today we were going to be taking a trip to Everymans Theatre in Cheltenham. It was a good excuse for me to stretch my legs, since I had been taking the Crystal Ship to school every day.

It was time for me to get up and I sighed. I walked over to the Crystal Ships console, and started pressing a couple of buttons, I walked out of the door of my Bedroom/Crystal Ship and bidded goodbye to Dad. When I did that, I walked over to the console and Deatomised the Crystal Ship quietly.

I had a good hour left, so I decided to take the Crystal Ship for a spin around the planet, As the Crystal Ship could do it about Double the speed of sound, I could do a couple of laps. I kept the Stabilizers on to prevent the turbulence from killing me, and after the forth lap, I had twenty minutes left, so I made my way towards St Peters "Dear, Keep it steady whilst I get into my Uniform" There was a warbling hum, and I smiled, At least I had my old friend with me still.

It was also Friday, And Dad allowed me to bring someone home with me, So today was the day someone found out about me being an Alien. I got changed into the Green Uniform and started tying the Tie, when I finished I started the Atomisation process. When I finished I activated the active Camo, and It turned into a car.

I had a couple of minutes left, and I walked into the School, I came across several people, Noah, Lily, Pat, Rylie and a couple more people, All of which the surnames I couldn't be bothered to learn or remember. I got told by Mrs Russell Smith to come to the front of the school at 9'30; The end of form period.

I saw Mr Kelton and when he unlocked the door to the Maths block, I followed him in, as did my fellow students (Quote un Quote) we walked into M7 and stood near our seats. We listened to a prayer and then we sat down. I had a couple of energy drinks with me, and I gave one of them to Luke, Nathan started moaning about how he wanted one and I sighed "Shut up, or I'll throw you out of the window" He got up and leaned in front of my table "Fight me!" He said, I smiled "Maybe when you're older" I said, He frowned and I laughed along with Luke and William, He scoffed and walked back to his seat.

We started marking down our Homework sheets, Mine was done in a couple of seconds, And I forgot to mention that I was a School Council Rep now. For the amount of good it'd do...

When it was half past, Me, Carl, Nathan and Shannon walked out of the class towards the front of the school, I didn't want to waste time so I just teleported there.

When the rest of the students arrived we were told to get into the Minibus that had arrived I told them that I needed to stretch my legs and that I'd run, This elicted a couple of laughs from Dan and Kane, I smiled and when they started driving, I matched the buses speed perfectly.

We went down a hill towards a roundabout, where I picked up a little bit of speed and drifted around it to the side where the Minibus turned to, I started matching the speed and had to do a bit of parkour to get over the blocking Lamposts and trees, We approached another Roundabout and I repeated the process.

When we got to the motorway I decided to give my legs a rest and fly the rest of the way. I noticed the teachers looking for me so I decided to give them a surprise, When they were a couple of hundred yards ahead of me I started speeding up producing a Mach speed cone, When I was parrallel with the car, I gave one last push causing a Sonic Boom in front of the car, There was a bunch of cheering and gasps coming from the car and I smiled.

**15 Minutes later, In Cheltenham...**  
When they arrived at the Carpark I tapped my foot impatiently and pointed towards my watch, The teachers got out and I sighed "Fifteen Minutes? Really?" I asked, and there was a bunch of Questions, which I ignored.

We walked through the streets of cheltenham for about fifteen minutes before we came across the building we were looking for, In bright yellow letters on the plaque was WELCOME TO EVERYMAN'S THEATRE.

We walked inside and I smiled at the welcoming office, It was at best cozy, But I wanted to move on, There was a man, (Who I'm just gonna call Jerry cos I don't remember his name) and after introducing himself, He motioned for us to follow him. We did as he asked us to and we walked into the main area of the theatre.

It was breathtaking to say the least! Gold markings engraved the pillars, ceiling and the walls of the theatre, and there were two pictures each dipicting a woman with a different item, On the stage were several props, Gates and what I supposed was a hillside. There was a majestic red curtain hanging above the stage and there were golden lines at the forepiece. There were also several statues engraved into the stone structures, most of them being naked angels, the lighting of the room only increased in the stupor.

Jerry started telling us of the theatres history, and I was musing the shows I could watch when I finished repairing and blocking the time-based circuits in the Crystal Ship. Most theatres burnt down back in the 1800's because they used gas candles, and none of them lasted for more than a couple of years. I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and started fiddling with the settings, I was looking for the camera setting as I wanted at least a couple of Momento's from the trip. Jerry finished explaining the theatres history and I sighed lightly.

A couple of minutes later we were on the stage taking pictures of the Theatre, and I managed to get a couple of good ones. Of course the buzzing wasn't heard from everyone droning on. We went behind what was essentially the Directors area. It had several buttons that lowered and moved things on and off the stage. There was a rather complex coding to how they knew when to do this, But I understood it perfectly, I briefly scanned the equipment and flicked my wrist, The screwdriver extended and I found nothing of interest on the display.

The next area we went to was the workshop, which had tonnes of "Blueprints" and in progress props, Some of the artwork was unbelievable, and I respected the person who drew or painted the picture. The Horse I found to be quite laughable, While I found a good 70% of the artwork in here, They really didn't know how to make props.

Once again Jerry included a lot of detailed explainations, and I started to drift off from the conversation to be honest, All of the stuff that he was spouting at that moment wasn't important. We were lead upstairs into the Weird and Wonderful wardrobe, As it turned out, they had everything, a mask shaped like a donkey, a Trolls mask, An abundance of dresses and costumes, Even a sewing machine.

We moved on to the Green room which wasn't very green at all, It just consisted of a front room, several chairs and a kitchen. That's it. After Jerry told us that this was essentially the performers House, We were ushered out of the room before any Performers could come in.

We spent the next 15 minutes looking at the Changing rooms. They weren't too interesting, Spacious yes, But interesting No. Jerry explained that they had Seven changing rooms and the one we were currently occupying was the biggest.

After that we went to the place where they lowered and lifted the Props and objects onto and off the stage. Jerry started explaining about the different coloured ribbons, Blue, Red, White and Yellow. They had different names but I couldn't be bothered to listen to them. After looking at the complex placements of poles and ropes, I followed the rest of the class into the last area of the tour; The Rehearsal studio.

When we got there it was a small room, It had a small stage and seating area, Holding what Jerry told us to be a maximum of 50. Our class was 13 students big, and we had two teachers along with us. Effectively leaving 35 seats. Jerry talked about how they would rent different sets and what they were currently working on at the moment. It was to do with a book from _**Michael Morpurgo**_.

It was getting to be 12'00PM, So we bidded Jerry goodbye and left the Theatre. We walked down the streets but had to stop at KFC as some of my fellow students wanted a bit of sustanence. After another five minutes we started walking back, Me drinking a Monster Energy drink, and Nathan, Kane and Carl all eating chips, Shannon was drinking coke. When we got back to the Minibus, I started stretching my legs, as I was, Again, Going to be running back.

The Journey was highly uneventful, We got to school at 12'50PM, and got there as the tannoy started Angelus: _Praise to the spirit, who owe the shadow a blessed Virgin, Praise to Mary to her entire obediance to God, Praise to the Lord Jesus Christ who gave his life to the salvation of the world, And grant that he, Who rejoice in the Incarnation of our blessed Saviour, May come through his cross, For a glorious Resurrection, for enternal life, Amen._  
After this was the Grace before meals, But I really don't care about that. I only remember this one in particular because they use it EVERY DAY OF THE YEAR!.

I walked up to the canteen and got myself a plate of chips and Sausages, As today was a Friday, We had some well cooked chips and fish. Kind of like a chippie for the next fifty minutes if you ask me.

Lunchtime was highly uneventful, Three kids only being put in detention to write about First impressions and why they were important. As I was over 200 years older than them, I felt the need to supervise them, Which the teacher agreed to, And they were highly good, apart from some abundant nattering coming from the two boys. Because of this, They only got about three lines done.

I had RE and Science next, With Mrs Doust and Miss Lee. They were generally nice teachers but I still got held back at the end of the lesson to "Refine" my work before I left at the end of the day.

In science I had to work on this Leaflet labelling the Group 1 and 7 Elements; The Alkali Metals and the Halogens, These three being Lithium, Sodium and Potassium, (Li, Na, K) Being their scientific formulas. And Chlorine, Iodine and Bromine being the three Halogens. (Cl, I, Br) being their Scientific formulas. We had to arrange the Electrons around the "Element" 3 for Li, 11 for Na and 19 for K.

We didn't quite get to the Halogens, well I did but I'll explain later about it. Our teacher Miss Lee let us get on with our own thing, so the class was quite chatty. It was a small class, Being of about 8, so we basically cracked on with little interuption from the Register.

The next lesson was RE, and in that I "Learned" about the Bible and what Authority it had, Apparently it had the Word of God in it, and that it was an Important part of Christians lives. Fundamentalists would resort to Violence if I insulted their beliefs, and They would preach about it. Yeah, For the love of Void, they definitely confused me about their beliefs this time.

I started drawing in my Schoolbook out of Boredom, managing to draw a Star Gem successfully. They were quite potent, Doubly potent to Lightning Gems but yeah. I tuned in my time sense, We had five minutes before the end of school, And I started noting down what I had "Learned".

Five minutes later the tannoy came on, and Mr Rush started listing off Notices, None of them involved me though, So I just ignored them, There was a usual prayer, Which I hadn't bothered to memorise, and after it finished we were allowed to go, I thankfully weren't held back, so I made my way towards the exit to school.

Outside the schoolgates I found my friend, She had brown hair, Brown eyes and a slim physique. I smiled "Hey Beth" (Yeah, She's called Bethany Stevens, That's three Beths I know now) She smiled back "Hey Jack, So which bus do you get on?" I shook my head, "We just come down here" I said, She frowned but followed me to a car "You're too young to drive" She pointed out, I laughed and opened the door, "Well, Ladies first." I said, and when she went In I heard a gasp, and I followed her in.

She was gawping at the interior as I figured, She'd also dropped her bags on the floor, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I teased, She turned to me, "What Is this?" She asked, I chose my words carefully "This is my ship." I explained and walked towards the console, She frowned "Wait, Ship? What are you, An Alien?" She joked, I nodded, and her mouth dropped open, "I am actually, and I've been exiled to Earth, Again, I knew that drinking Revitalisation drinks are bad for a pilot" I rambled, She smirked "So what species are you then? Martian?" She asked me and I shook my head, "My god, The Doctor had to put up with this from Donna" I frowned "No, I'm Hyperonian, My age is 214 and I have three hearts" She scoffed, "prove it" She said, I smiled and pulled a stethoscope from my pocket, Oblivious to her wide eyes, "Here, Take my Hearts beat" I said, and I smirked teasingly as she did.

This night was going to be fun!

**AN-This is the end of Day Four! I hope you enjoyed it. A Lightning gem is essentially the Star Gem in Bejeweled Twist, Only it has an Electrical Aura not a Glowing white Aura.**

**Keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
